Site Development
Welcome! To begin developing the website, please see this brief video introduction . This website is designed to help the MT-BC plan and prepare for music therapy sessions, across all populations, and across all theoretical orientations. The community-style Wikipedia server was selected so that anybody and everybody, even as an annonymous contributor without a user name, may add and edit the website. As you are exploring new activity ideas or searching for on-line resources and variations on common activities, please feel encouraged to add and edit, as you see fit; In order for this music therapy resource to blossom, we need a little help from everyone! Contributing to this website is easy, and becomes even easier with a little practice. Use the existing pages as a model. This page is intended to explain each step of the process if you would like to add new activity pages. All of the information presented on this page can be downloaded as a PDF to your computer and printed to keep at hand. See for a task analysis of adding or editing website content. Please see and "tag" all activity pages with these categories as fit. Although pages must be manually hyperlinked throught eh main "Use of Music" index, tagging pages with these categories automatically files them under the "Goal/Objective" and "Population" indeces. For any questions, suggestions, or concerns about this Wikia, please send an e-mail to musicsmith@gmail.com MusicTherapyActivities.Wikia.com Add/Edit Pages Guide Please consider how the activity uses music, then hyperlink to the activity page from the appropriate use of music page, or multiple pages as applicable. Remember to add “All Available Categories” so that each page will automatically be organized in the “Goal/Objective” and “Population” indices. For any questions, suggestions, or concerns about this Wikia send an e-mail to musicsmith@gmail.com #To add an activity idea, click “Contribute” in the upper right-hand of the screen. #Click “Add a Page.” #Add the Title of your Activity, select “Blank Page,” then click “Add a Page” at the bottom right-hand corner. #Along the bottom right-hand side, go to the categories section and click in the text box. Type EVERY '''relevant category found on the “All Available Categories” handout. As you type the category in the text box, the appropriate category WILL appear from a drop down menu. '''DO NOT '''add a category if it does not appear in the drop down menu. #At the top of the page write the concise description of the page. #Click Heading 2, then type “Activities.” For Activities you only should write the title of the activity to be hyperlinked to with a colon following the activity title, after the colon you should type a brief (50 words or less) description of the activity. When you create the hyperlink to the title of the activity, make sure to '''Bold and Capitalize ALL significant words. List of activities are to be in alphabetical order. #Under Activities click Heading 2, then type “Resources.” Link to any resource that could be used to aide in the planning or implementation of the activity. Include the link in a one-sentence explanation of why that resource is useful. #Under Resources click Heading 2, then type “References.” References all sources in APA format, including but not limited to: blogs, websites, books, journals. #Under References click Heading 2, then type “Further Reading.” Any source that can be used to further one’s knowledge on the activity. Should include the hyperlink in a sentence describing the source for further reading. #Under Further Reading click Heading 2, then type “Contributors.” Your name with credential. (MT-BC, NICU-MT, BME, Ph. D., MMT etc.…) #Go to “Edit” the appropriate “Use of Music” page to then create a hyperlink to your new activity page. Pressing the hyperlink button, begin typing the name of your new published activity page and select it. Follow the new hyperlink with a colon and a brief description. Have fun, learn a lot, and continue helping your field when you share more ideas in the future! All Available Categories See MTA.W Add/Edit Pages Guide for help contributing to the website. Please consider how the activity uses music, then hyperlink to the activity page from the appropriate use of music page, or multiple pages as applicable. Remember to add “All Available Categories” as applicable, but only from the following list, so that each page will automatically be organized in the “Goal/Objective” and “Population” indices. Goal/Objective: *Ability to Empathize *Ability to Use Music Independently for Self-Care (e.g., Relaxation, Anxiety Management, Redirection From Addiction) *Academic Skills *Adjustments to Life Changes or Temporary or Permanent Changes in Ability *Aesthetic Sensitivity and Quality of Life *Agitation *Anger Management *Anticipatory Grief *Decision Making, Problem Solving *Emotions *Executive Functions *Focus and Maintenance of Attention *Generalization of Skills to Other Settings *Grief and Loss *Group Cohesion and/or a Feeling of Group Membership *Impulse Control *Initiation and Self-Motivation *Interactive Response *Language, Speech, and Communication Skills *Memories *Motor Skills *Musical and Other Creative Responses *Neurological and Cognitive Function *Nonverbal Expression *On-Task Behavior *Participation/Engagement *Physical and Psychological Pain *Physiological Symptoms *Reality Orientation *Responsibility for Self *Self-Awareness and Insight *Self-Esteem *Sense of Self With Others *Sensorimotor Skills *Sensory Perception *Social Skills and Interactions *Spiritual *Spontaneous Communication/Interactions *Support Systems *Verbal and/or Vocal Responses Population: *Acute and Chronic Pain *Adolescents *Adults *Aging Related Conditions, Including Alzheimer's Disease *Brain Injuries *Children *Developmental and Learning Disabilities *Elderly *Mental Health *Physical Disabilities *Substance Abuse Problems Use of Music: *Active Music Making *Background Music *iPad and Electronic Applications *Lyric Analysis and Lyric Divergence *Movement to Music *Multisensory Use of Music *Music and Guided Imagery *Music as Environmental Control *Music Games *Music Listening *Repertoire *Singing *Songwriting and Lyric Convergence Contributors James E. Riley, MT-BC Daniel T. Evans, BME